Quick connect type connectors are old in the art and they are normally used for quickly and conveniently placing a pair of fluid conduits in fluid communication with one another. One type of prior art quick connect coupling includes an external, generally U-shaped staple or spring clip inserted into lateral openings in an assembled coupling for purposes of interlocking the various components of the coupling to one another. Frequently, however, such staples or clips become misplaced or permanently damaged due to repeated assembly and disassembly of the coupling and thus must be replaced. In addition, such staples or clips frequently protrude outwardly from the coupling to an extent that they can easily snag on, or interfere with, other adjacent components or devices.
Other prior art fittings or couplings require external clamps or rings for compressing a flexible fluid conduit onto a nipple-like structure. These compression fittings are frequently very time-consuming to install or remove during connection or disconnection of the fluid conduit. Similar to the staples and clips described above, external clamps or rings often become misplaced or permanently damaged and therefor must also frequently be replaced.
Still other well-known prior art couplings include male and female coupling elements that are threadably connectable to one another. Such threaded couplings, which typically rely upon the threaded engagement of the coupling elements both for mechanical interconnection and for fluid sealing, are frequently susceptible to leakage, thereby requiring application of sealing compounds or tape-like sealants to the threads each time the coupling elements are connected to one another.
Numerous other designs of fluid couplings have been proffered, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. The continued development of fluid couplings and connectors is directed towards providing a low cost, compact and simplified coupling or connector which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art while simultaneously providing increased flexibility and features for the coupling or connector.